


Pick-up Lines

by fyoreppi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyoreppi/pseuds/fyoreppi
Summary: It all started when Fuurai was playing dare or dare...
Relationships: Hayasaka Kohei/Goryo Yuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Pick-up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> KoheYuu fic as requested by @/ibelongtomisaki on Twitter~

“Guyyss, I’m sooo boreeed!” Futa whined for the umpteenth times.

“And? What are you gonna do this time?” asked Aoi. “You were the one who wanted to take a walk around the park with us, and now that we’re here you say you’re still bored.” Aoi sighed, a little bit irritated because Futa keep whining like he was some three years old.

“Weeeell, turns out taking a walk ‘round the park isn’t as fun as I thought it would be!” Futa pouted. “Hey hey, how about we play some games? Do you guys have any interesting ideas in store?”

“How ‘bout playin’ soccer?” Misaki suggested.

“Hmm..” Futa considered this for a moment. “That’d be fun, but there’s no ball here.” They did have one in their sharehouse, but Futa didn’t bring it.

“I can go back to the sharehouse and bring it here.” Misaki offered.

“Nah,” Futa shook his head, rejecting the idea. “That’d take too long.”

It was rare for Futa to be this whiny, usually he’d be happy doing whatever, no matter how simple it was, as long as he’s doing it with his Furai friends. Kohei pointed this out, “What’s wrong, Futa? You’re being really fussy today.”

“I just wanna do something fun..”

“Do you want to do some practice instead?” Kohei suggested. “I’ll find us some studio for practice if you want.”

“Naaaah, that’s not necessary. I don’t want to practice anyway.” Again, Futa rejected the offer from his friends. “I just wanna do something simple that won’t require us money and energy.”

“That’s impossible. What kinda activity doesn’t cost you any energy.” said Misaki.

“Then something that doesn’t require money.”

“Hmm...” Everyone fell in a deep thought, trying to come up with something interesting.

“Ah, I know!” in the end, it was Futa who came up with the idea. “How ‘bout we play dare or dare??”

“Don’t you mean truth or dare?” Yamato, who had been silent since the start, said something at last.

“No. Dare or dare. You can only choose dare in this game!” Futa announced excitedly.

“Nah, I don’t want to play if the only option is dare. You guys would definitely give some weird dare!” Aoi didn’t want to risk anything so he would rather not play, though he’d be fine with just watching.

“But that sounds kinda fun..” Misaki was starting to get interested, “I’m in!”

“Yayy!” Futa bounced happily, “What about Yamato and Ko-nii?” he asked the two.

Yamato nodded, “I don’t mind trying.”

Kohei seemed to ponder for a moment, well it couldn’t be hurt to try right? As long as they didn’t go too wild, “Alright, but please don’t give any dangerous dare okay?” Kohei agreed in the end. That made Aoi the only one who didn’t want to play.

“Okay!” Futa gave thumbs up to Kohei. He then turned to Aoi, “Aoi, you’re going to play with us, like it or not!”

Aoi huffed, but relented eventually, “Fine, fine.”

They gathered into a small circle, “So, who gets to do the dare first?” Misaki asked. Futa took out something from his jacket pocket. A plastic bottle. How did the thing manage to fit into the pocket? They couldn’t help but wonder.

“Where did you get that?” Kohei asked, pointing to the bottle in Futa’s hand, “Don’t just pick up random trash from the ground, Futa. It’s dirty.”

“Nooo, This is mine. I’ve been carrying it around ever since we left the sharehouse this morning. I have a ton of this in my room!” Somehow Futa looked proud.

Aoi sighed, “So that’s the reason why your room is always so dirty.. Stop collecting trash in your room will you?” Aoi was so tired cleaning Futa’s room, because no matter how much he cleaned it, the room would always get dirty again seconds later.

“Gee, no need to get so angry, Aoi~” Futa just laughed it away like it wasn’t his fault, “Anyway, we will use this bottle to decide the first lucky person!” Futa placed the bottle on the ground. “Ok, I’ll spin it. Whoever gets choosen by the bottle shouldn’t run away, accept it like a man! Alright, here we goo!” and Futa spinned the bottle. Everyone was watching the bottle with bated breath, afraid that they’d get choosen.

After some seconds that felt like forever, the bottle slowed down and eventually stopped pointing at the first lucky person, “Congrats, Misaki!” Futa jumped happily. The others let out a relieved sigh, glad that they were not choosen.

“No waaaay! Why mee?!” Misaki cried.

“C’mon, accept it like a man!” Futa winked, giving Misaki a thumb up.

“Fine! What’s the dare?”

“Hmm...” Futa tilted his head, “Who wants to give the dare?”

“How about we choose randomly by spinning the bottle again?” Aoi suggested. He started to get into the game now after some reluctance in the beginning. The others nodded their head, agreed with Aoi’s suggestion.

“Alright, I’ll spin it once again.” Futa took the bottle, “Misaki, step out of the circle for a bit.” Misaki complied without uttering a word, still a little bit sulky. “Ready?” and Futa spinned the bottle. This time everyone wanted to be the one who got choosen.

The spinning bottle slowed down before coming to a stop completely, its mouth pointed at Yamato. Yamato just stared at it with a blank look, “Ugh, why it has to be Yamato!” Aoi protested, he wanted to be the one who gives dare to Misaki.

“Well I don’t control the bottle, Aoi.” said Yamato.

“Whatever. So, what’s the dare you’ll give to Misaki?”

“Hm..” Yamato looked deep in thought, “Is there any rules when giving the dare?”

“Nope!” Futa answered, “Just go wild!”

“As long as it’s not dangerous it’s okay,” added Kohei. The safety of his friends is the top priority.

“Alright,” he turned to Misaki with an unreadable look. Misaki got a bad feeling about this.

“I swear if ya give me an absurd dare...”

“Don’t worry,” Yamato reassured him, Misaki didn’t feel reassured at all. “I just want you to run around this park for 5 rounds.”

Misaki’s jaw dropped, he stared at Yamato in disbelief, “Ha?! Have ya finally lost yer mind?!”

“Yes.”

“Oi, this park is big, bro! Like reaally biig!” Misaki stretched his arms to emphasize how big the park was, not that Yamato didn’t know, “and you want me to run around this area for 5 rounds?!”

“Yes.” Yamato said once again, “Do it.”

Misaki turned to his other friends, looking for help, “Help me, Yamato is being mean..” He put on his best puppy eyes.

“No.” Aoi replied curtly, “Hurry up and do it already, we don’t have all day.”

“You can do this, Misaki.” Kohei patted his back.

Finally accepting his fate, Misaki huffed in annoyance, “Fine!” he started doing his dare, running around the park begrudgingly while cursing each of his friends. The others just watched him go.

“Poor Misaki.” Yamato said, he didn’t feel apologetic at all. This was a revenge for yesterday’s when Misaki, who was on cooking duty, managed to burn his favorite rice. How could he burn the rice in the first place? He used a rice cooker for heaven’s sake!

“Okay while we’re waiting for Misaki to finish his dare, we’ll continue the game,” Futa said, spinning the bottle again. Again, everyone watched tensely. No one wanted to get the dare after all.

The bottle finally came to a stop, this time its mouth was pointing to Kohei, “It’s Ko-nii’s turn!” Futa announced excitedly. Kohei just smiled wryly, he suddenly got a really bad feeling about this.

“Fine.”

Futa spinned the bottle once again, “Alritee, now we choose who get to give you the dare~” and the bottle pointed at Yamato again.

Aoi didn’t want to accept this, “It’s not fair, Yamato can’t choose the dare again! Futa, do it one more time!”

The bottle was spinned again, this time it was Futa himself who got choosen to give the dare. “Huh? It’s me!”

Kohei was a little bit relieved. If it Futa then there wouldn’t be any problem, Futa was a good guy after all, there was no way he’d give Kohei any ridiculous dare.

But, it was called dare for a reason.

“Futa, try to give a more challenging dare.” Aoi suggested, “Yamato’s dare is very basic.”

“Hmm, challenging huh...” Futa wracked his brain, trying to come up with an interesting enough dare. Something that wasn’t too dangerous but hilarious enough if Kohei do it. Futa furrowed his brows, falling deeper in thought. Kohei just watched him silently, in truth he was getting a bit anxious. Futa, when he got into one of his ‘creative’ mood, could come up with something bizarre. Kohei hoped today was not such day.

It was at that moment Futa suddenly remembered his chat with Ren. The two had become close recently, they like to message each other from time to time. A few days ago, Ren had sent him a link to some random website.

“ _Futa, help me choose a pick-up lines that’ll make Nayuta-kun go weak at the knees.._ ” he had said. Futa, who didn’t know anything about pick-up lines, just chose something random at the time. He couldn’t even imagine how someone like Nayuta could go ‘weak at the knees’ just like Ren said.

So Futa decided to go with that. “Ko-nii,” he started. “I want you to-”

“I-I’m back, guys...” Futa hadn’t finished his sentence because Misaki suddenly came back, sweating and panting heavily. He looked like he was about to pass out at any given moment.

“That was fast.” Yamato narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Did you really run for 5 rounds?”

“I DID!” Misaki yelled, feeling betrayed.

“Yes, he did.” Aoi chimed in. Actually he didn’t really pay attention to Misaki. No one did, in fact. He just went along with him so they could move on to the next dare quickly. “So, what’s the dare?” he urged Futa to continue.

“Right, so I want Ko-nii to say some pick-up lines to a random stranger!”

...

Silence.

Futa’s smile fell, “W-wait, did I say something wrong? Is it no good after all?” but it wasn’t even dangerous! One or two pick-up lines wouldn’t harm anyone, right?

Misaki suddenly slung his arm on Futa’s shoulder, “Dude,” he started, “that’s totally a genius idea ya have there!” Misaki grinned, giving Futa a thumb up.

Aoi kept nodding his head, liking Futa’s idea for once, “hm hm, that’s pretty interesting..” Yamato chose not to comment, but he silently approved Futa’s choice of dare.

Kohei facepalmed, “Are you serious...?”

“Very!” Futa beamed, “Now go, Ko-nii! We will follow closely behind you~”

“I’m sure they’ll get suspicious if you guys tailing behind me,” Kohei reasoned. If Misaki could get away without supervision, then he also could get the same treatment right?

Futa shook his head, “Nah, this time we’ll watch you to make sure you really do the dare!”

“Don’t worry, we will keep our distance from you so your ‘partner’-” Aoi made a quoting gesture at the word partner, “won’t notice us.”

 _What partner..._ Kohei thought bitterly. He let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine. Just... make sure to hide somewhere, okay?” and he recieved salutes from his friends. With a heavy step, Kohei started walking around the park to find a target.

***

Kohei had been walking for 10 minutes straight but he still hadn’t found someone. Futa said he just need to choose random stranger, but Kohei didn’t want to just pick anyone. He needed to find someone who looked like they wouldn’t be bothered when someone suddenly come up to them and just start spouting some pick-up lines.

Aoi was starting to get impatient, “What are Ko-nii doing just strolling around like that?”

“Yeah, I can’t stand all these mosquitos anymore!” Misaki slapped another mosquito that decided to land on his hand. They were hiding behind trees and bushes. They did it very poorly though, Kohei could still spot them even from the distance between them.

Kohei also started to get tired from all this walking, he decided to just throw everything to the wind, criteria be damned. He made up his mind, _the first person I see after this will become my target!_ And a person he met! A guy was currently standing in front of a vending machine. Kohei came up to him, tapping his shoulder from behind. “Um, excuse me?”

“Yes?” When the man finally turned to face him, Kohei’s eyes went wide in surprise. This certainly wasn’t in his scenario. Not that there was any scenario in the first place. But when Kohei woke up this morning, he certainly didn’t expect that today he’d say some pick-up lines to a stranger, who turned out to be not a stranger at all because the guy was actually someone he knew.

What were the chances of him meeting Argonavis’ guitarist at the park today? Certainly NOT zero chance. But this still threw him out of the loop.

“Well, if it isn’t Kohei-san,” Yuto greeted cheerfully.

“Um.. haha.. Yuto Goryo, right?” Kohei said lamely.

“Just Yuto is fine!” Yuto gave him a smile that was brighter than the sun itself. Kohei was sure he could go blind if he stared too long. “So, is there anything you need from me?” Yuto asked.

“Um..” Kohei didn’t know what to say, it was like suddenly he couldn’t use his brain properly. He didn’t prepare for this dammit! If it was just random stranger Kohei could just said one pick-up line and left immediately after that, and they wouldn’t meet again. But, this was Yuto. He certainly would meet Yuto again for many times in the future. What would Yuto think of him if Kohei suddenly started flirting with him out of the blue? Kohei started to feel dizzy, he wanted to run away.

Yuto, who had been waiting for Kohei to say anything, got worried because suddenly Kohei looked pale, “Kohei-san? Are you alright?”

Looking at those genuinely worried eyes, Kohei couldn’t help but felt something in him. He couldn’t stay silent forever, “Yes, sorry kinda spaced out a little there.” He laughed nervously.

Yuto didn’t look convinced, but decided to go along with him, “Alright then, I thought you got stomachache or something because you keep silent like that.”

Kohei needed to do his dare now. Just say one random line and be done with it, after that he could immediately explain it to Yuto that it was just some silly dare his friends gave him. Kohei was sure that Yuto would understand his friends’ silly antics.

Well, there was another problem though. Kohei hadn’t thought of any pick-up line at all. His already spiralling mind didn’t help either. He tried so hard to come up with decent and normal enough line that wouldn’t get Yuto freaked out.

 _Brain. Think._ Kohei pleaded to his brain. He shut his eyes tightly, thinking hard. Unfortunately, his brain didn’t want to think right now.

Kohei was acting so weird it made Yuto worried again, “Hey, are you sure you’re okay?”

Kohei snapped out of his thought. He finally decided, he wouldn’t give a damn. Whatever happens, happens. He tried to collect himself.

 _Just act as natural as possible._ He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do. If he wanted to act, then might as well go all out, no?

So with the sudden renewed confidence, Kohei stared at Yuto in the eyes, “Actually,” he made a pained face, to be more convincing, “you’re right.. I don’t feel really good right now..” He tried to sound and look weak.

Yuto bought it. He walked closer to Kohei, putting his hand on Kohei’s shoulder. Kohei instantly leaned to him, trying to act like an actual sick person. “I knew it.. Is it alright for you to keep standing like this? Let’s take a seat first. Can you walk?” Yuto sounded so worried that Kohei felt guilty.

Damn, if his acting was this convincing then Kohei should just become an actor instead, he thought briefly.

Yuto was about to lead him to one of the bench but Kohei stopped him, his hand held Yuto’s arm, “No,” he shook his head, “It’s alright now,” Kohei gave Yuto a faint smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Kohei stood a little more straightly, no longer supporting on Yuto. He looked at Yuto, smile still plastered on his face, “It seems just by seeing your face is enough to make me forget about the pain.” There! He finally said it! Kohei cheered in his mind, he didn’t care it sounded too plain for a pick-up line, all he cared now was that he had completed his mission. Kohei didn’t miss the look on Yuto’s face though.

Yuto looked very confused, “What? How does seeing my face can make your pain gone just like that?”

“Well, you’re too handsome it’s distracting.” Kohei blurted out. He didn’t even realize it until five seconds later. _Shit._ Kohei was so done. All the blood instantly rushed to his face, he was blushing like crazy, he desperately tried to hide his face from Yuto.

Yuto was staring at Kohei in disbelief. He didn’t hear him wrong, right? Kohei clearly said that, Yuto heard him loud and clear. Yuto opened his mouth to say something, but Kohei beat him to it.

“I mean-” Kohei’s voice went up a pitch higher, “j-just look at your face!” he pointed at Yuto’s face, “I could get arrested just for looking at your face! You’re too stunning it’s illegal!” Kohei didn’t even make sense. He couldn’t control whatever it was that coming out of his mouth anymore. Kohei started feeling dizzy for real this time. His body felt so hot, his vision went spinning and his knees felt weak. Kohei couldn’t stand it anymore, he fell. Luckily Yuto was swift enough to catch him before he completely touch the ground.

“Kohei-san?!” Yuto shook his body, staring at Kohei in horror, afraid because Kohei suddenly pass out like that.

It took Kohei a few seconds before he could focus his vision again, “...Have I finally gone to heaven?”

“Um, no?”

“Huh? Pretty sure I’m seeing an angel in front of me right now..”

“For the love of Rio’s curry....” Yuto had half the mind to just drop Kohei right there and then. But then again, this person might be sick for real. “Kohei-san, let me check your temperature for a bit..” Yuto placed the back of his hand on Kohei’s forehead.

Kohei touched Yuto’s hand that was on his forehead. “Thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“With this I can tell my friends that I’ve been touched by an angel..” Kohei closed his eyes, face looked so content like he was actually in heaven.

“Kohei-san, I think you should go to hospital... just to be safe.” Yuto thought Kohei was too sick to the point he was getting delusional.

“No,” Kohei shook his head, hand still holding on to Yuto’s, “I don’t wanna go to hospital. I wanna follow you to your home.” He stared at Yuto’s eyes.

Yuto knew that he’d probably get nonsense again, but he asked anyway, “Why follow me though?”

“’cause my mom always told me to follow my dreams.”

Yuto was totally at loss. He couldn’t even try to understand why Kohei suddenly being like this. He slowly stood up, carrying Kohei in his arms, all bridal style.

“Y-yuto?!”

“Kohei-san,” Yuto started, adjusting Kohei’s position in his arms, “I’m sorry but it seems I’ve to bring you back to Argonavis’ sharehouse for now. I couldn’t trust you to go back to your sharehouse by yourself, judging by your condition right now.”

And with that Yuto took Kohei home with him.

Aoi, who had been watching and laughing his ass off along with the others, snapped out of his laughing session, “WAIT! Yuto really took Ko-ni with him!!”

“But Kohei-san didn’t look like he mind,” Yamato stated. Well, true. If Kohei was opposed to it, he could easily beat Yuto on the spot and run away from him. Not that they really need to use violence though.

Futa shrugged, “Well, let’s just go back home. Ko-nii will probably come back later tonight,”

They went back to their sharehouse, forgetting about Kohei who had been abducted by one Argonavis’ guitarist.

***

Later that night...

“I’m home...” came Kohei’s greeting from the front door of Fujin Rizing sharehouse. Kohei walked in and immediately flopped on one of the chair, joining everyone who had gathered at the dining table for dinner.

“Welcome back, what took you so long?” Aoi asked from the kitchen, he was preparing tonight’s dinner.

“I... don’t even know anymore.” Kohei slumped on the table, burrying his face in his arms.

“What happened?” Futa asked curiously.

Kohei lifted up his face to look at Futa, considering whether to tell them about his little adventure or to just hide it from them, it was embarassing after all. He decided to do the former in the end. “First of all, I want to say that I don’t even understand why I acted like that, I’m sure you guys also watched me in action back at the park right?” the others just nodded their head, “Well.. I kept doing that even until we, I mean Yuto and I, reach Argonavis’ sharehouse.” Kohei stopped to take a deep breath, memories from this afternoon still fresh on his mind, he could feel his face heat up again at the thought.

“Are you telling us the truth?” Futa asked. This was too absurd to be true after all.

“I am.”

“Okay, continue,”

“Long story short, I kept talking in pick-up lines, which didn’t even make sense at all. I couldn’t even talk to Yuto without sounding so cheesy it had made their bassist want to throw up just by listening to my shit,”

Futa tried not to laugh imagining Wataru’s face at that time. At least Wataru might get some inspiration for his lyric by watching them.

“It was pretty chaotic, Misaki’s best friend, Shiroishi-”

“He ain’t ma best friend!” Misaki protested.

Kohei ignored him, “he was laughing his ass off he practically rolled on the floor! Nanahoshi was a little bit normal though, he was just standing there, watching with confused as heck look on his face. But the worst was their keyboardist, he recorded the whole thing with his cam! No matter how much I begged for him to delete it, he wouldn’t budge!”

Aoi, who had been listening while cooking, made a mental note to ask for a copy from Rio. “You could’ve just punched him or break his cam tho,” Aoi suggested.

Huh, point. Why didn’t that crossed his mind? Kohei shook his head, getting rid of the thought. No violence, Kohei. They were friends after all.

“How did you come to your sense in the end?” Yamato asked. Because Kohei had to snapped out of whatever it was that possessed him at some point right.

“They gave me water to drink..”

“Just like that?”

Kohei nodded, “Just like that. Silly I know, but that was how it really happened.”

“Absurd.” Misaki had commented. Kohei agreed.

After coming to his sense, Kohei had apologized profusely to Argonavis, especially to Yuto. He had explained about the whole dare or dare thing to him. Fortunately, Yuto didn't get angry at him, he said rather than angry he had felt geniunely worried for Kohei. Still, Kohei couldn’t help but dreading his next encounter with Yuto. His image must had taken a great fall in Yuto’s eyes. Aaaah, Kohei wanted to hide in a hole for the rest of his life.

“There, there, Ko-nii,” Futa patted his back, “don’t think about it too much. I’m sure even Yuto would’ve forgotten it by tomorrow!”

Aoi came back from the kitchen, “Dinner’s ready~”

Kohei couldn’t enjoy his meal at all.

***

Kohei was on his way home from doing the weekly grocery shopping. He was supposed to do it with Yamato but the guy had an extra classes today, so he decided to go by himself than waiting for Yamato. The sooner he had it done the better.

Kohei was about to turn around the corner when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder from behind, “Kohei-san!”. Kohei turned, only to found Yuto gasping for breath, he looked like he had been running to catch up with Kohei.

“Yuto??”

“Help me,” Yuto took a deep breath, straigthening his back, “I’m lost...”

Kohei had to wonder if he heard him right, “Lost? Isn’t this still your area though? I’m sure Argonavis’ sharehouse is only a block away from here..”

“Aahh yes, but no matter how many times I walk around here I can’t seem to find the right way.. that’s why,” Yuto suddenly took Kohei’s hand in his, he looked straight into Kohei eyes, “help me find the right way to your heart, please?”

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh idk how to write a pre-relationship..


End file.
